24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Teri Bauer suffers from amnesia and must find help in unexpected places. Kim Bauer goes to Rick Allen's house is hopes of getting some information. Jack Bauer sets up a sting on Alexis Drazen with Elizabeth Nash, but things go wrong. Episode guide Previously on 24 * George Mason comes back, replacing Alberta Green. * Jack Bauer and George Mason discover that one of the members of Senator David Palmer's campaign, Elizabeth Nash, has been having a secret affair with Alexis Drazen. * Elizabeth Nash discovers who Alexis really is and agrees with Jack Bauer to go undercover. * Keith Palmer meets with Carl Webb at the Griffith Park Observatory. * Teri Bauer and Kim Bauer run away from one of Drazen's men and are separated. Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 04:00:00 Kim Bauer walks down the road, calling out for her mother. Teri is in a car with Tanya, a woman who found Teri wandering alongside the road. Teri doesn't remember who she is and Tanya offers to give her a ride to the hospital. Tanya notices the wedding ring on Teri's finger and mentions it. Teri says she has no memory of her husband. Jack Bauer and his team step out of the elevator at the hotel where Alexis Drazen is. Jack meets with Aaron Pierce. Pierce apologizes for the morning's events and asks about Jack's family. Jack tells him they're doing fine. He introduces Pierce to his partner Nina Myers, their surveillance technician agents Johnson and Aleshire, and Elizabeth Nash, a member of David Palmer's advance staff. Elizabeth apologizes for the mess she made. Pierce tells her she didn't know who he was and that it takes courage to agree to go back into the same room with a killer. Jack tells them all they should get going. Pierce takes them down to room 1243, Alexis' room, telling them his men found nothing unusual inside. Pierce tells Jack they have room 1242 vacated for him and his team to use. Jack tells everyone to get started, wanting to be able to see every square inch of Alexis' room with fiber optics. He tells Nina to take Nash to room 1242 and prep her. Pierce tells Jack they've vacated the entire floor of civilians. Jack tells him to let him know as soon as Alexis enters the hotel. 04:05:26 Tanya is taking Teri to the hospital when Teri tells her to pull over, thinking she sees something she recognizes. They pull over and go inside a restaurant parking lot. Teri gets out and rushes inside. Tanya follows, asking Teri if she recognizes anything. Teri says she's been here before with somebody. Tanya asks who but Teri is unsure. Tanya suggests continuing to the hospital but Teri says just being here is helping. Teri goes to ask a waiter for the manager. The waiter says the manager is a Mr. Martin but he won't be there for 20 minutes. Teri says she'll wait, telling Tanya that maybe Mr. Martin knows something about her. Teri says she think she'll stay, and that she doesn't have to. Teri tells her when she gets better, she'll find her and send her whatever money she can afford. Tanya tells her to send whatever she can afford plus ten dollars. She pulls ten dollars from her purse for Teri. Teri tells her thank you. Tanya tells her good luck and leaves. 04:08:12 Nina is prepping Elizabeth Nash. David Palmer comes into the room. He tells Elizabeth he's heard about what's going on and wants to know if she's sure about doing this. Nash tells him she wants to. David asks Jack Bauer if he can talk with him. Jack agrees and they step aside. David tells her he told Jack to look after her and not to put her in danger. Jack reminds David about the threat on his life. David tells Jack he hopes he's not looking for payback and Jack says this has nothing to do with payback. David tells Jack that he's known Elizabeth's father and he's one of his oldest friends. He's known Elizabeth since she was born. He warns Jack that if anything happens to Elizabeth, he's going to hold him personally responsible. Jack says he understands and heads off. David looks back at Elizabeth and then leaves the room. 04:10:32...04:10:33...04:10:34... 04:14:45 Kim Bauer is still walking along the road. She crosses it and nearly gets hit by a car. She hurries across to two payphones. She tries the left phone but gets no dial tone. She then tries the phone on the right. Tony Almedia's cell rings and he answers. It's Kim. She says she wants to speak to Jack Bauer. Tony says he's not here and if she can leave a message. Kim says she really needs to talk to him and he asks who this is. Kim says she's Jack's daughter and that the safe house has been attacked. The agents are all dead and her mother is gone. She thinks she's been kidnapped. Tony says Jack isn't here and asks where she's calling from. Ignoring his question, Kim asks for Nina Myers but she's not there either. Tony repeats his question and Kim only tells him a pay phone, getting suspicious. Tony asks her to tell him where she is and he can have someone pick her up. Kim tells him that's the same thing they told her mother. Tony tells her that was Jamey Farrell, a dirty agent who is gone now and that that won't happen again. Kim cuts him off and asks for Jack or Nina. Tony says neither are there and Kim hangs up. 04:16:57 Tony heads up to Jack's office where George Mason is, telling him what just happened. George tells him to call the safe house. Tony does and says it's not even ringing. George picks up another phone and calls Parker and tells him to "get Biselli and go to the safe house on Pine Canyon." George tells Tony to get a list of all pay phone calls that have been made within a five mile radius of the safe house. Tony asks if he should call Jack but George tells him not yet, saying Jack's emotions will distract him and put Elizabeth Nash in jeopardy. Tony leaves the room. Nina comes up to Jack and asks if they're doing the right thing. Jack believes so and that if this doesn't work they'll simply arrest Alexis and see if they can turn him. Jack seems distracted and Nina asks him what's going on. Jack says he can't stop worrying about Teri and Kim. Nina says from what she could tell they were fine. Jack tells her thanks. As Nina heads down the hall Jack asks her why she didn't stay and finish the debriefing instead of letting Agent Paulson finish it. Nina said she thought Jack wanted her to let Paulson do it and come help him. Jack tells her no when an agent, Mike, calls for Nina. Jack lets her go. 04:19:42 Rick Allen is asleep when his cell rings. Rick wakes up and answers it. It's Kim at the pay phone. Kim tells Rick what happened. She tells him that she's coming to his place. Right now he's the only person she can trust and plus he knows about the people who had kidnapped them earlier that day. She tells him that if he doesn't help, she'll tell the police everything. She asks for his address. Rick tells her 1804 Glade in Echo Park. Kim says she'll take a cab there and to wait for her. She hangs up. Rick hangs up and his girlfriend Melanie asks who it was. Rick doesn't say and she leaves the room. Keith Palmer returns to David Palmer's hotel room and tells David he's sorry. David asks for what. Keith says he knows David was covering up Ferragamo's death for him, not for his campaign. David asks if his mom had talked with him, and Keith says no. Keith pulls out a tape recorder and presses play. The conversation that Keith had with Carl plays, with Carl telling Keith how there is evidence in Ferragamo's office that leads to him. David asks Keith if he realized how dangerous it was to visit Carl with a wire. Keith says it doesn't matter and that now David can go to the police with the tape. David asks for the tape but Keith hesitates, asking David what he was going to do with it. David asks Keith if he trusts him and Keith finally gives him the tape. 04:23:15...04:23:16...04:23:17... 04:27:26 Alexis Drazen calls Andre Drazen, telling him that David Palmer is going to be staying in Los Angeles and that he's on his way to his hotel to see Elizabeth Nash. Andre is suspicious of Elizabeth, and wonders if she's using Alexis. Alexis assures Andre that Nash isn't using him and to trust him on this. He says Nash doesn't suspect a thing and that he'll get Palmer's schedule from her. Andre tells him to kill Nash after he gets the schedule, just to be safe.. Jack takes Elizabeth Nash into Alexis' room and gives her the tracking device they want her to put plant on Alexis, preferably in his wallet. He explains to her that as soon as she plants the device, he'll call her on her cell phone and telling her that the Senator is waiting for her. She'll then make her excuses and leave. He adds that if she thinks Alexis is getting suspicious, just say, "I hope I'm not getting a cold." If she does, Jack will come in with half a dozen agents. Nash says that would ruin the plan but Jack says her safety is important. Jack tells her that she doesn't have to do this, but Elizabeth tells him she's fine. She thanks him for giving her a chance to redeem herself. At the restaurant, the manager, Henry Martin, approaches Teri Bauer. He recognizes her and asks her if Dr. Parslow was going to join her. Teri asks who the man is and he asks her if she's feeling alright, calling her Mrs. Bauer. Teri tells him she's not feeling alright and that she must've been in an accident because she lost her memory. She stopped at the Tuptas restaurant because the place looked familiar. She asks who Dr. Parslow is. The man says he's a doctor, a friend and that he might be able to help her. 04:32:41 Jack joins Nina Myers in Room 1242. Nina sighs and Jack asks her what's going on. Nina says it's nothing and doesn't want to distract him. Jack says if she doesn't tell him, he will be distracted. Nina tells him that Teri knows about her and Jack. Teri had asked her point blank and Nina had to confess. Jack asks her if she told her that it was over and Nina says yes. Jack tells Nina that when he and Teri got back together, he was going to tell Teri about them but Teri said she didn't want to know so he didn't say. He says this is all his fault. Agent Pierce calls Jack over the radio and says Alexis has entered the hotel. Jack acknowledges and informs all the teams that they are a go. 04:35:05...04:35:06...04:35:07... 04:39:16 Alexis Drazen enters his hotel room. In the other room, Jack and Nina are watching on fiber optics. He tells Aaron Pierce to let Elizabeth know that Alexis' wallet is either in his pants or the jacket on the bed. Elizabeth leaves the elevator and heads for Alexis' room. She reaches the door and pauses before finally knocking. Alexis doesn't answer and Elizabeth knocks again. Alexis heads to the door and opens it. Elizabeth embraces them and they kiss. Alexis closes the door. He tells Elizabeth she looks a little tense and Elizabeth admits she is a little because the East polls are almost closed. Alexis asks in a suggestive manner what they can do to help her relax. Elizabeth tells him a vodka would be nice. They kiss. Alexis tells her she still does not seem like herself. Elizabeth insists she's fine, saying she'll feel better after she splashes water on her face. Alexis goes to the other room to get vodka. Elizabeth goes for the jacket and Jack tells SWAT personnel to near the door quietly. Elizabeth takes the wallet but drops the tracking device. She scrambles for it on the floor and finds it. She puts it in the wallet but as Alexis comes back she hastily puts his wallet into her own pocket. Jack tells everyone to stand down from the door. Alexis and Elizabeth drink champagne. They talk some more and Alexis falls on Elizabeth onto the bed. Nina tells Jack that he's going to feel the wallet and Jack tells her Elizabeth's doing fine so far. Alexis asks Elizabeth what made the Senator change his plans and how long they're going to stay in Los Angeles. Elizabeth wants to know why he's so interested in Palmer's campaign. Alexis tells her he's not interested. He's only interested in her and wherever Palmer goes, she goes. He adds that he finds it odd that Palmer hasn't let someone as smart as her in the inner circle. Elizabeth replies flatly on how he could know how smart she was considering most of the time they knew each other was in bed. In the other room Nina remarks, "That wasn't smart." Alexis sits up on the bed and asks Elizabeth if that was a complaint or a compliment. Elizabeth says maybe a bit of both. She walks over to him saying how she hasn't eaten anything today which could explain her foul mood. She asks if they could order something. Alexis walks to the phone to order some food and she takes the opportunity to slip his wallet back into his coat. Jack tells SWAT teams to clear the hallway. Alexis comes back and tells Elizabeth he's fallen in love with her. Elizabeth only stares back at him. Jack tells everyone that he's going to make the call to Elizabeth. He dials her cell. The cell rings inside her purse but Elizabeth doesn't answer. Alexis asks if she's going to answer it but she declines saying they can call back. Alexis gets her purse and hands it to her. Elizabeth takes the phone out and hangs up and tells Alexis to say he loves her again. Alexis says that again as Jack redials. Elizabeth shuts her cell off and sets her stuff down. She then takes off her jacket. She stands near the dresser as Alexis makes a call for room services. Jack realizes that Elizabeth no longer has any intention of leaving the room. Alexis requests a hamburger for Elizabeth. Meanwhile Elizabeth silently takes something from the dresser. Jack tries to see what it is. Alexis approaches asking if she wants anything else. Jack realizes Elizabeth has a knife and tells SWAT teams to get inside as he heads across the hall. He bursts in as Elizabeth turns around yelling at Alexis and stabbing him with a letter opener in the stomach. Alexis grabs her throat in one hand and the letter opener in the other. Jack pushes Alexis away from Elizabeth and they fall on the bed. SWAT teams enter the room and Jack tells them to hold their fire. He tells them to get towels from the bathroom. And then aloud tells Nina to call medic. 04:50:18...04:50:19...04:50:20... 04:54:44 The taxi takes Kim to Rick's house at 1804 Glade. She tells him she'll only be a minute and goes to the house. She knocks on the door and Melanie answers. Kim tells her she's here to see Rick, and Melanie replies Rick hasn't told her that. Rick appears and tells Melanie he was going to tell her. Melanie asks what's going on and Rick says he'll explain everything and to let Kim in. Melanie doesn't move and Rick starts explaining what happened. Kim explains she's trying to find the people Dan knows and she needs to look through Dan's room. Rick goes out to pay the cab driver. 04:57:16 Phil Parslow enters the restaurant and approaches Teri who has fallen asleep. He wakes her. Teri stares at him and after a moment before recognizes him. She asks him if he's her doctor and he says no. Phil asks Henry if he's given her anything to eat and Henry replies she didn't want anything. Phil asks if she wants water and she agrees. Phil tells her they're going to figure out what happened. 04:58:33 Jack talks to George Mason about the situation. George says he knew this was a bad idea but Jack insists they just misjudged Elizabeth's emotional state and that they need to figure out Alexis' next move. George asks on his status and Jack gives a 50/50 shot but even then he's not sure if Alexis will talk. Mason asks what to tell district and Jack tells him to just keep them off his back. David Palmer comes asking for Elizabeth. Jack tells him she's in the other room under custody for stabbing Alexis. Palmer argues she must have been defending herself and Jack tells him that's not how it happened. David says he should not have gone with it in the first place. David goes over to Elizabeth and tells her not to say anything until he talks to a lawyer. Jack follows and tells David to let him take care of things. A phone rings and Nina calls Jack over. Jack excuses himself and walks over to Nina. The ringing phone is Alexis' cell. After thinking, Jack decides to risk answering, and answers indistinctly. The man on the side asks if he has the money. After Jack says yes, the person says they'll meet in 45 minutes at Connie's, downtown. Jack asks how he'll recognize him and the person says he'll wear a red baseball cap and then hangs up. 04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Vincent Angell as Phil Parslow * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Pauley Perrette as Tanya * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Navi Rawat as Melanie Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Andre Canty as Henry Martin * David Franco as Alan Morgan (as "Man") * John Tague as First Waiter Background information and notes *This episode had no Split screen at the end. See also * 4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 117 117